


just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own

by sarawatines



Series: the ramking soft agenda [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, They deserve all the love, a tad bit off angst but not really, and full of fluff, basically just king freaking out over his boyfriend, but that’s okay because ram is apparently Smooth, it’s just really soft, king has zero brain cells and messes up his first kiss with ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines
Summary: He knew that he should reassure Ram, tell him that he deserved the whole entire world, but that’s unfortunately not what he did. “I think I’m in love with the sound of your voice.” King whispered. “Is that weird.” Ram didn’t reply— at least not verbally. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to King’s forehead. King liked to think that was Ram talk for yes it is, but am I too. Or it was Ram talk for you are the weirdest person I have ever met, here’s a pity kiss. He hoped it was the first one.Ram leaned back, still gently caressing King’s face again. He did this for what seemed like hours (when in reality it was only a minute) before opening his mouth to speak. “Redo?” It took King a good long moment to process those words. Oh. He was both flabbergasted over the fact that Ram spoke and the fact that he could be so bold.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: the ramking soft agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721128
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257





	just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this earlier as a chapter in my prompt book i had earlier but took it down because of technical difficulties. so sorry in advance for any confusion. these two characters are Soft and Weird and i adore them. anyways, thanks for reading! this was based on the prompt i received on tumblr: “May I perhaps ask if you could write something about RamKing‘s first kiss?”

This was definitely not how King envisioned his first kiss with Ram. He was fully planning on taking his sweet time leaning in while maintaining eye contact. Maybe he would hold Ram by his face and place the softest kiss on his lips. Either way he wanted it to be slow and deliberate so that if Ram changed his mind he had enough time to pull back. But rather than doing that he ended up shoving Ram against his door as he fisted both hands in his hair. He practically yanked the poor boy flush against his body and…

...ended up roughly slamming his forehead against Ram's in his haste to kiss him. It was mortifying on so many levels and through a haze of pain he could hear Ram laughing. _He was laughing._ Any other time it would be like music to King's ears but now it was only a painful reminder of how _idiotic_ he was. How the hell did he manage to miss his lips? Sure, he was incredibly drunk so his spatial awareness was a bit off but that was no excuse for whatever _that was._

This was the opposite of sweet and gentle; it was needy and messy. But it was all Ram's fault. _He was the one who dragged him from that bar and let his feelings slip out._ Rather than typing them out on his phone he spoke them: _I like you._ Those three words now had King dragging Ram by his wrist back to his apartment. _To talk._ He swore it was to talk and King _finally, thankfully,_ admitted his feelings too. Just as Ram was about to open the door and leave ( _because both were too drunk and needed time to process everything)_ King's phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_Cool Boy_** _: _

_You can kiss me goodnight_

**_Cool Boy_** _:_

_If you want_

God, King really did. So he shoved Ram against the door more rougher than he originally intended. He was simply too intoxicated on both alcohol and happiness that he ended up misjudging the distance.

Groaning in pain and embarrassment, King let his head fall on his boyfriend's shoulder ( _he couldn't believe he was allowed to call him that)_ and wished he could disappear. "You can break up with me if you want." His voice was muffled by the fabric of Ram’s shirt. Perhaps Ram should considering he couldn't even kiss him properly. Out of all his friends he was known as the smooth one yet he managed to royally fuck up their first kiss. Damn alcohol. Damn the fact that Ram was slowly turning him to a bigger dork than he already was. 

King wasn't expecting a reply so when Ram spoke he was genuinely surprised. "I don't want to." It was enough to make King lift his head but once he did he felt bad. There was a faint red mark on King's forehead from where they connected and unconsciously he brought his hand up to touch it. Ram winced at first before leaning into the touch, back to his usual silent self. It was who King fell for right? The silent boy with those sad expressive eyes. The boy who was just as weird as King was. _Cool Boy. His Cool Boy._ Yeah, the alcohol was definitely making him a tad bit over emotional right now. 

He buried his face into Ram’s shoulder again, letting his hand drop back to his side. _Stupid. He was stupid. He didn’t deserve someone like Ram. Someone who would still look at you like you hung the goddamn moon after they_ head-butted you _._ Apparently his inhibitions were a lot looser than he thought because he ended up saying all that out loud, complete with a hiccup at the end.

Warm hands were suddenly on either side of King’s face, slowly guiding him away from his hiding place. Once they were eye level King tried to look away but Ram was not having it. His hold was firm enough that King had no choice but to look at Ram. He knew that Ram would let him go at the first sign of discomfort—but he wasn’t. No, he was just embarrassed and nervous. Also feeling just a tad bit pathetic. He thought he would love being able to stare into Ram’s eyes like this but it was intimidating. So damn intimidating. His gaze was a mixture of many things—fondness, amusement, heat, sadness, and even shyness. King should look away ( _King never wanted to look away)._ Ram’s fingers began to softly stroke King’s cheekbones, lips turned up in the smallest of smiles. “You’re not stupid.” He whispered. “I don’t think I deserve you.” 

He knew that he should reassure Ram, tell him that he deserved the whole entire world, but that’s unfortunately not what he did. “I think I’m in love with the sound of your voice.” King whispered. “Is that weird.” Ram didn’t reply— _at least not verbally._ He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to King’s forehead. King liked to think that was Ram talk for _yes it is, but am I too._ Or it was Ram talk for _you are the weirdest person I have ever met, here’s a pity kiss._ He hoped it was the first one.

Ram leaned back, still gently caressing King’s face again. He did this for what seemed like hours ( _when in reality it was only a minute)_ before opening his mouth to speak. “Redo?” It took King a good long moment to process those words. _Oh._ He was both flabbergasted over the fact that Ram spoke and the fact that he could be so bold. In reply King just rapidly shook his head, causing Ram to lose his hold on King’s face. As much as King wanted to be the one to initiate their first kiss he decided against it. _Who knows what else he’ll end up messing up._ The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Ram frowning. He waited. Waited some more. Fidgeting nervously. Puckered up his lips as a way to say _c’mon cool boy, right here._ After nearly two minutes of doing this, King was about to open his eyes but froze when he felt pressure on his face. _Not on his lip but the bridge of his nose._ His eyes fluttered open to see Ram only centimeters away. _This was not what he had in mind when Ram said a redo but...he wasn’t complaining._ He felt his heart swell with what could only be described as adoration, feeling a pit in the bottom of his stomach. How could that—not even a proper kiss—leave King feeling as if he was on top of the world? Part of King knew that if he wasn’t this intoxicated he wouldn’t be this mushy, nor would he be this desperate. Actually, he probably would considering the depth of his feelings. The alcohol just brought those feelings to the forefront of his mind rather than attempting to keep them at bay.

“W-what was that for?” Ram didn’t reply ( _he wasn’t surprised)_ and instead reached down between them to gently pick up one of King’s wrist. He rubbed his thumb on the underside of, deep in thought. Before King could question what was happening Ram tightened his hold and began to drag him. _Toward his bedroom._ Confusion and panic shot through him. “ _Wait,”_ King yelped, “ _Cool Boy what are you doing?”_

Just as they were about to reach his bedroom door Ram stopped in his tracks and turned around to give King an incredulous look. “ _Bed.”_ As if that answered the question rather than create twenty more. How the hell was King supposed to get a moment of sleep with _Ram_ here? 

* * *

King did end up sleeping that night. Not even ten minutes after Ram dragged him to his bed, turning down the bedsheets. All King could do was stare like an idiot as he watched Ram pull the curtains tight, mind running a million miles a minute. After he was satisfied with the state of King’s bedroom he once again took hold of his wrist and dragged him toward the dresser that was at the far corner of the room. He might still be shell shocked from the fact that _his boyfriend was in his room and going to sleep in the same bed as him_ but he had enough brain cells to understand what Ram wanted when he pointed. _Clothes._ He hastily grabbed two sets of pajamas for them hoping that they would fit Ram.

King was going to be a good person and let Ram change first ( _actually he was going to go around his room and clean up the various piles of clothes he had strewn on his floor)_ but turns out Ram was incredibly stubborn. Rather than tugging his wrist, Ram gently took hold of one of King’s hands and pulled him toward the bathroom. _This was_ definitely _a new feeling—one that he could get used to._ Ram’s hands were rough but his hold was gentle. _Too gentle_ King thought to himself. He gave it a squeeze hoping that it conveyed what he was too scared to say out loud. _Thank you. I like you._

After they were both changed King settled into his bed. He tried to scoot over a far as he possibly could so that Ram would have enough room. Except after Ram turned off the lights he did not lay down in the bed. No, instead he made himself comfortable in the chair that was adjacent to the bed. He couldn’t help but send the other boy a quizzical look but all he got in reply was a look that seemed to say _I’m not changing my mind._ As bad as he felt for making him sleep on that tiny chair he knew that Ram was probably doing this for his own sake rather than for King’s. The last thing he ever wanted was to make Ram uncomfortable so after handing him a spare blanket King laid back on his pillows. He was asleep in less than a minute. 

* * *

King was expecting the morning after to be laden with awkward silence—but surprisingly it wasn’t. Ram was still silent but King made sure to make up for it. After eating breakfast King shyly began to pull Ram around to show him his different plants. At first he felt bad, assuming that he was boring the other boy to death, but he quickly got over that fear once he received a series of texts.

**_Cool Boy_** _:_

_You can keep on talking._

**_Cool Boy_** _:_

_I’m listening._

**_Cool Boy_** _:_

_I want to hear about this._

That was all the encouragement King needed before launching into a discussion over how important humidity was to successfully keep alive a _Calathea Lancifolia_ or the correct type of soil you should buy to grow a _Peperomia Ferreyrae_. He could have gone on for hours if it wasn’t for Ram sending him an apologetic look before nodding toward the door. King couldn’t find it in himself to be upset and sent the younger boy a smile. “It’s okay. Thanks for last night. I’ll see you later.” Ram nodded once more before slipping on his shoes and gathering up his things. Ram sent one last glance at King before letting himself out, leaving King alone.

After he was one hundred percent sure Ram was gone he let out a groan before dragging a hand through his hair, grimacing in disgust at how sticky it felt. He was just about to walk to his bathroom for a much needed shower when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He paused in the hallway and slipped it out, mouth going impossibly dry as he read the message not one but three times _._ Was it possible that he still had some alcohol left in his system? There had to be right? The message Ram just sent him sounded too good to be true.

**_Cool Boy_** _:_

_Can I kiss you?_

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there in shock but he quickly began to move with a purpose when he heard a soft tap on his door. He yanked it open with more force than he needed to find Ram standing in the doorway, beet red. His eyes were wide and King could faintly make out the fact that his hands were trembling. “ _Yes.”_ That was all that King could whisper. It came out breathless but he didn’t care—screw his self preservation he needed to show Ram just how much this had an effect on him too. 

Ram didn’t bother to ask twice before reaching over to cradle King’s face in his head. Both seemed to take a deep breathe before leaning in to meet each other halfway. The kiss was soft and slow, so agonizingly soft and slow that if King didn’t grip the other boy's jacket his knees would surely give out from under him. _If he felt like he was going to pass out from a simple peck how the hell would he be able to handle doing anything else?_

Ram pulled away after a few seconds when he realized the other didn’t kiss back and King felt a wave of panic shoot through him. There was a brief look of hurt that flashed in his eyes, hands a trembling mess. King could feel Ram start to loosen his hold on his face and knew that he just messed this whole thing up. _Again._ Before Ram could drop his hands King stopped him. He pressed his hands against Ram’s own before gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He began to lean in, making sure to keep eye contact in case the other changed his mind, but he never did. 

King pressed his lips to Ram’a gently, cautiously. It was similar to how Ram kissed him moments before and he did that for a reason. King wanted Ram to know that _he wanted this_ but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts the first time. After a few moments of this he felt a sigh against his lips as Ram began to kiss back. Over and over again they kissed, every time one would lean back the other would just capture it in another kiss. It wasn’t heated—not in the typical way you see in movies or read about in books—but _damn King was on cloud nine._ Ram seemed to be feeling the same because he kept on sighing against King’s lips. _This was now his new favorite sound._ After a minute or two of lazily kissing ( _because they had all the time in the world)_ they broke apart out of breath. Somehow Ram’s face was even more red than it was before and King felt a thrill inside him to know that _he was the cause of that._ He was sure he looked just as flustered and wanted to desperately run a hand through his hair. _It was his nervous tick that he only seemed to do when he was in the vicinity_ o _f a certain tattooed covered boy._ He forced himself not to do it because that would mean letting go of Ram’s hands so instead he just let his forehead fall against his boyfriends. He had a million things he wanted to say but it seems like that little make out session left him incapable of forming a coherent sentence. “ _Woah, Cool Boy.”_

Ram laughed and King added it to his list of favorite sounds. _Apparently all of his favorite sounds were related to Ram—because of course they would be._ King began to laugh too, secretly glad that Ram didn’t speak. He did however lean forward and press a soft peck to the bridge of his nose—this time King was sure that it was Ram talk for _woah is right._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always down to take prompts so feel free to send me in some at my tumblr account [here](https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
